


Safely Squeezed In Your Arms

by Onehelluvapilot



Series: Percelot rough smut [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lancelot (Merlin), Explicit Consent, Hair-pulling, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, M/M, Percival is very tender with his lover, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Percival (Merlin), Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Top Percival (Merlin), big dude big heart, can't forget that one :D, good communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: Lancelot's nervous that he'll scare Percival away if he asks to be pinned down like he wants, because the big knight is always extremely careful about hurting him, but they figure it out
Relationships: Lancelot/Percival (Merlin)
Series: Percelot rough smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062833
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Safely Squeezed In Your Arms

Percival was practically in the plank position as he held himself up over Lancelot, stretched out on the bed beneath him, as they made out. And as much as the smaller man was loving the display of strength, the position wasn't conducive to relaxation. He wanted to feel his lover's lips soft against his own, not sweaty with effort and tense with concentration. That was why they had moved to the bed from where they'd been before with Lancelot held up against the wall, legs wrapped around Percival's waist and arms around his shoulders.

"Lie down," he instructed in a brief moment when his mouth was free.

"Um, where?" Percival asked. They were in Lancelot's room, which had a much smaller bed than his own. It was wide enough for both of them to lie side by side, but only when spooning together. Not at all ideal for kissing.

"You can lie on me," Lance offered. They often took the reverse position, with Percival being both mattress and pillow for his lover, but had never tried it this way before. 

"I don't want to crush you," the larger knight said worryingly.

"You won't. I, well, I actually like feeling a little squished by you," Lancelot confessed with a bit of a blush. "It makes me feel safe."

"Oh. Okay." Percival carefully lowered his knees to the bed on either side of Lancelot's hips, continuing to kiss him as he did so. The smaller knight reached up to grab his ass and pull gently until he let himself all the way down over him. Both men groaned: Lance from the sensation of being covered and held and Percival because it brought their crotches together. He was already hard, and from what he could feel through two layers of pants, his lover was quickly becoming so as well. Despite the mounting pleasure threatening to divide his attention, he kept a close watch on Lancelot as he let his weight settle down on him, making sure he was still breathing easily and not in any pain. Once he was sure the knight really was okay, he continued attacking his mouth with his tongue as well as grinding down slightly into him until he gasped in pleasure. He had gone almost completely pliant under him in a way that made desire pool low in Percival's stomach.

"Lance, you said you… you like feeling a little squished by me? Is that just for now or would you like me to do that during proper sex too?"

"Oh god, Percy, please," he moaned. "I'd love you to be on top and let all your weight come down on me." Normally in their relationship, the larger knight bottomed, since he was very much proportional between his body and his manhood and Lancelot had trouble taking him without a lot of prep. Or the smaller knight would bottom from the top sometimes, since when he was riding he had more control over how deep he took him as well as the pace, and could get them off going only partway down. When they had the time, however, Lancelot loved to be carefully stretched wide and made love to.

"Okay. Let me get the oil." Lance hummed out a happy noise at that, and another when Percival returned and began ever so gently taking his clothes off of him. He shivered at every little touch of large hands on his overheated skin, especially when those fingers parted his asscheeks and one, slicked with cool oil, pressed against his hole. His body clenched around it when it began opening him up, before he forced himself to relax. A spasm ran through him though as the long digit easily reached that spot deep inside him that made him see stars. He spread his legs wider and pulled his knees up a little towards his chest to allow his lover better access. Two fingers entered him next, and his love of being taken care of gently disappeared under a wave of ragged lust at the mixed pleasure and pain of the stretch. He wanted to be pinned down and pounded. Knowing Percival was already scared of hurting his lover with his size though, he felt like he couldn't voice this desire without risking scaring him away entirely. As he added a third finger though, which, if he crooked them just right, was almost enough to make him come right then and there, Percy asked, "Is there anything in particular you want me to do tonight, besides squishing you a little?"

"Not really. Honestly, I'd love it if you just pinned me down and did whatever you want with me."

He felt the bed shift as the larger man sat back, leaning away from him and pulling his fingers out, and he opened his eyes. Percival wore a slightly concerned expression and nothing else. When had he gotten naked? Lance had been so caught up in the sensation and fantasy that he hadn't even noticed the pauses that must've occurred for him to take off his clothes.

"Lance, do you… do you want me to be rough with you?"

The knight blushed. "Y-yeah. A little bit, at least. Maybe not hard enough to bruise but tight enough so I wouldn't be able to move away if I tried? Is that okay?"

"I guess. I can probably do that. What position do you want to be in?"

"I don't really care. Like I said, Percival, I kind of like the helplessness of not choosing and letting you take me however you want." This time, the top shook his head definitively.

"I'm not doing anything to you that we haven't explicitly already talked about," he said firmly. "I- I hurt a girl once by not communicating while we were having sex."

"I'm not a delicate maiden, Percy."

"Neither was she!" He protested. "And anyway, although it was my size that was the problem with her, there are other ways to hurt someone. I don't want to do anything that scares you by accident."

"I told you that I feel safe in your arms."

"Yes, and I'm not going to jeopardize that by having rough sex without a safe word and a promise from you that you'll ask me to stop if you're at all uncomfortable."

Looking in his eyes, Lance could see how important this was to him, so he nodded. "I promise. Is 'kitten' a good safe word?"

"Yeah, that'll work fine. Now tell me in more detail what you want here. What position would be good?"

"Um, on my knees, I guess, with my face into the pillow? And, uh, could you manhandle me a little to get me like that?"

"Sure, if that's what you want. Gotta finish stretching you first though." He leaned back over, slipping two fingers easily into him, and Lance groaned as the sexual tension returned to the situation after the brief safety interlude. Percival laughed a little as his lover immediately went limp again and he had to hold his legs up so maintain access to his ass. "You really like this, huh," he said with a smirk when Lance groaned and writhed back against his fingers.

"I like when you- ah! When you take care of me. So…. Mmmmm…. Strong and big, you can do it so well."

"Is that the same reason you want me to hold you down?" He nodded frantically, head rolling back into the pillow as two of Percival's three fingers inside him brushed his prostate. Seeing that the knight was close to coming untouched, he pulled his hand back a little and focused on preparing him instead of pleasing him, much to his disappointment. He would just have to remember though that he was the one who wanted to be fucked. Percy wondered if he shouldn't open him up too wide, so that he could feel the stretch and burn when he was entered, before deciding that that choice should be talked about first and that they were already pushing it far enough for tonight. He took his time, prepping him carefully and with lots of oil. When he'd finished, he asked once more if everything was okay before flipping Lance over onto his stomach. He wasn't rough with him, yet, but neither was he gentle anymore now. Lancelot instinctively tried to get his hands under him to at least push himself up to his elbows, but Percival didn't let him. Quickly grabbing one wrist from the bed and then the other, he pulled his arms behind his back and held them there with one large hand as he squeezed his hip with the other. If he'd wanted to, the restrained knight could easily break free of his light grasp, but instead he just moaned. Percy assumed this was a good thing and consent was reaffirmed verbally when he asked if that was okay.

"Yes, yes, it feels good," he assured him. "Would you fuck me already?"

Percival laughed at his impatience and took his sweet time arranging himself kneeling behind Lance's raised ass. He let the tip of his cock, which was already leaking pre-come despite not have been touched, rest against his hole for a long minute. The bottom tried to rock back against it but was stopped by one hand on his hip holding him forward.

"Uh uh uh," Percival protested. "You just take what I give you." Which, that said, he began to push in anyway in one slow steady thrust that had Lancelot keening. It felt like ages until he was fully seated, his hips cradling his lover's plump ass and the front of his thighs pressed firmly to the back of the other man's. Only once he was settled and steady did he move his hand from his tight grip on Lancelot's hip up over his waist and side and then across his shoulder. He let his open palm rest gently on the back of his neck, just a teasing almost-threat that had the smaller knight moaning, before moving the hand up to the back of his head.

"Do you want me to do anything with your hair?" Percival asked as he ran his fingers through it. It wasn't the hand he'd used to open him up, but he had spilled some oil on it and so Lance would need a bath when they were done. A nice hot one, ideally, to relax his body and soothe any aches from the thorough loving he was going to get.

"Pull it, please?" Lancelot asked, voice muffled a little by the pillow even though his head was turned to the side.

"Okay. How?" Percival had been with a woman before who liked to have her hair pulled, which was what had made him decide to ask, but hers had been much longer and he was able to just grab her braid in a way he wasn't able to do with Lancelot. The knight's hair was much shorter than he said it used to be, but it was curly and hopefully still long enough.

"Start… pull out for a second?" Lance asked. The request was calm, said with just a little bit of a shake in his voice that Percival clung to for the reassurance that he wasn't asking because he was hurt. The bottom moaned as the cock left him, but he stayed with his hips canted upwards even as his hands were released from where they were pulled behind his back. "Thanks. Sorry, couldn't think well enough to explain with you inside me." Percival flushed upon hearing that his cock did that to him. A smaller hand grabbed his, bringing it back to his neck. "Start here, at the nape of my neck. Spread your fingers wide and then slide it up into my hair," he instructed, guiding him to do so. "Make sure there's a good amount of hair between each set of fingers before closing your hand, and then tug gently." He did as told, and deemed it successful as his lover's mouth fell open in a silent exhale.

"Like that?" He asked, and Lancelot pulled on his own hair as he nodded. Percy hadn't been intending to re-pin his arms, but his lover had already dutifully returned them to behind his back, so after aligning his cock head again against his hole, he obliged him by holding his wrists as he slid back in. Between that and the hand in his hair, he had no way to hold onto Lance's hips and push and pull him gently in counterpoint to his thrusts as he usually would have. The smaller knight was consequently rocked forward as he was driven into, despite the hands holding him immobile, and dragged backward as Percival pulled out part of the way as if his body didn't want to let him go. He was worried that this wouldn't feel good for the bottom, especially since he'd wanted it rough and it wasn't as deep this way, but if his breathy pants were anything to go by, he was still enjoying himself. As was he. Despite all of the stretching, Lance was still tight around him, and hot, and it felt great, especially since he didn't have the pleasure of topping often. He was also enjoying not having to worry about controlling how he moved for fear of squishing his partner more than he had been expecting to be. Letting himself relax more than he usually did, he leaned forward over the smaller man's back, his weight pressing into their hands where they were pinned behind him. He was tall enough that he could reach Lancelot's head easily to press a kiss to his cheek and the far right side of his mouth, and then when he pulled his head back with the hand in his hair, he nibbled behind his ear.

"Gods you're so good," he whispered into it. "Letting me love you like this… I want to bury myself in you and squeeze tight and never let you go."

Lancelot, who by this point was too far gone to form words, answered by clenching around him. Percival groaned, feeling himself pushed closer to the edge. Leaning back up, he let go of his hair and wrists so that the smaller knight could reach a hand to his own neglected cock and get himself off if he wanted. His own large hands, meanwhile, covered his hips in a grip just shy of bruising as he concentrated on fucking him properly and deeply. He filled up Lance so well that it only took a few hard thrusts, where his head brushed his prostate and his girth slid past his stretched rim with just the right amount of delicious friction, for him to tip over the edge without having even raised a hand to himself. The spasm and the sound he made as he came was enough to pull Percival over into the orgasm with him, stars behind their eyes as their bodies finally found their release.

Percy held them up for a long moment, until he felt like he could move without collapsing down onto Lancelot in a faint from the overwhelming pleasure. He didn't think that was the kind of squishing he had wanted. After pulling out very gently, he couldn't help carefully fondling the bottom's stretched hole as a little of his come leaked out of it. Lance moaned. His voice was low and quiet, and he sounded thoroughly fucked-out. Percival reached a long arm over him to grab the cloth on the bedside table. He cleaned them up as well as he could without them needing to move much. Both of them could probably do with a bath later anyway, since the sweat of their exertions was already starting to dry on their skin. Tossing the used cloth away when he was done, he shifted them to lie on their sides with Lance curled up in his arms.

"Was that what you wanted?" He asked before pressing a kiss to the back of his head where he'd pulled his hair.

"And more," he replied, his hands finding Percival's arms where they wrapped around him and pulling them to his chest. "You  _ need _ to pull my hair more often."

"Sure, if you want. Maybe a blowjob and I can use it to guide your mouth too?"

Lancelot laughed lightly. "Only if you return the favor."

"Deal," Percival agreed as he squeezed the man in his arms a little tighter, just the way he liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second smut fic so I'd love to hear what you think of it


End file.
